Grufftoof
This site confuses me... I shall steal stuff from Smee's page" Basic Information '''Full Name:' Grufftoof In-Game Name: Gruff, Da Dok Age: Unknown Guild: Last Stand Race: (Darkspear) Troll. Physical Characteristics 'Physical Appearance: Hair: A spikey magenta mess (it is NOT pink dagnammit). Thick bristley whiskers. Eyes: Bloodshot with small red pupils. More often than not covered by whirring, clicking strange goggles. Face: Deeply tattooed with large arzor sharp tusks. The right tusk is broken toward the tip and capped with a crudely carved gold band. Body: ''' Quite probably tall, should he stand straight, Grufftoof's frame is usually slightly bent (too many hours hunched over his work in the Labz). His skin a azure blue, burnt and scarred in places. His lithe frame moves suprisingly quickly, his clawed hands dextrous yet powerful. '''Garments/Armour: The only constants in Grufftoof's wardrobe are his bloody, gore-stained butcher's (he prefers the term "Surgin") apron and a selection of sharp knives and syringes hanging from his belt. That and the big rusty cleaver he always carries. Mental Characteristics Alignment: Chaotic (Good or Evil are far too "particular" to be of much use to Grufftoof) – Gruff is a thinker, a tinker, a maker and a doer. Ed ov Reesurch at Brock Dem Labz Inc. Everything below here i will update later... when i change it from Smee's info... Ye thievin' swab! I'm proud of ye! Personality: Smee is as you would expect any pirate to be, ill-spoken, ill-educated, bloodthirsty and always looking for the next big chest filled with shiny gold. He is never the man in command, for that requires responsibility and showing your face, and will forever be the first mate, he who gets things done. He has however had the full training of the Undercity’s Deathstalkers, and can be surprisingly efficient in carrying out a wide variety of illicit tasks despite his demeanour. It is almost as if the pirate emphasises his flaws to make him appear less of a threat. It can be said however, that Smee’s tenacity and single-minded viciousness is the stuff of legend however. It is rumoured that if you wanted to truly get rid of Smee permanently, you’d have to kill him, quarter him and bury him in four different places quite far away from each other, and even then you’d have to keep weapons away from the burial spots. Treasures: Gold, other people’s gold, big chests of gold, jewels, jewels and gold. However deep down, he is and always will be part of a crew, and the guild of Last Stand have offered him this, to stand with them in pursuit of justice, freedom, and most important of all, gold. Likes: Gordok Grog, fighting, breakin’ gnome legs, intimidation, Rumsey Rum Black Label, breaking legs, poking wounds, kicking people when they’re down, playing with Tonks at the Darkmoon faire whilst drunk, stealing, drinking, stealing while drinking, drinking while stealing, and steamy romance novels. Dislikes: Morality, the Light, obstinate and stubborn people unwilling to give up gold and information, stubborn locks, and paladins in general. Activities and Current Affairs Occupation: Pirate, thief, mugger, you name it, Smee will do it if he gets the opportunity. Generally, an all round bad egg. He’s intent on grabbing anything not nailed down, and that’s only if he’s forgotten his crowbar. Also uses his education and nefarious Goblin-trained Engineering skills to further his own ends. Rumoured to be linked to various criminal gangs and nefarious groups, but he prefers to freelance. He also has a number of associates with similar leanings, Mr Decarus and Sir Ventos to name but a few. He has been also seen skulking around the streets of enemy cities with a woman known only as Jhess, but this is a damned rumour and no, the Smoking Blade Tavern was not slaughtered to a man by the two of them. Damned dirty lies! Eyewitnesses recently reported seeing Smee chased by a number of his fellow guildmates as he ran out of Gruul’s Lair screaming “Gruul’s treasure is mine! ALL MINE! YARRRR!”, but was tempted back by a wise troll shaman holding a large bottle of Rumsey Rum Black Label for just such an occasion. Smee commented on this event so: “Hey, what you sayin’? Are you startin’ summat ye swab? I’ll face your carve in!” and promptly hit the floor. Stories and Gossip The Passing of Mr Grimes A story of how Smee came to be he. He that is Smee. Which is me. Category:Characters Category:Last Stand Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU)